Tea and Popcorn Never Mix
by thexlastxfantasy
Summary: Once in a while Elena stumbles across a night where she can relax. Only tonight isn't one of those nights thanks to some burnt Turks.


I thought this up when I was eating a bowl of popcorn-I'm not even kidding. Anyway, here's a little one-shot to honor the best people in the fictional world: the Turks.

* * *

After a hard day's work, Elena came home and decided to relax. As she was hunting through her cupboards for some Chai Tea, she came across a package of popcorn Reno had given her when he found it randomly in his desk. To this day, no one knows how it got there or why he gave it to her. Maybe he finally had a mental break that caused him to feel generous, or maybe it was a cruel joke. Either way, she was feeling adventurous and decided to risk it and pop the corn.

After putting a kettle on the stove, she placed the popcorn in the microwave and fled her kitchen to the safety of the living room. She wouldn't put it past Reno to make her microwave explode. Looking through her movie collection, her eyes fell upon her favorite-The Devil Wears Prada- and put it in her DVD player. Surprisingly, the microwave beeped to let her know it was still alive. Walking back in, she dumped the popcorn into her favorite purple mixing bowl and sniffed it suspiciously.

Assuming that it smelled normal enough, she made her tea and headed back into the living room. She sat down and started the movie, only to pause it. She looked around, feeling that something just wasn't right. An idea occurred to her; she went into her bedroom and gathered a blanket and pillow then came back and turned off all the lights. She gave a sigh of contentment when she was finally snuggled down into the blanket, the pillow to her side so she could comfortably lean against it, and a bowl of (so far) safe and yummy popcorn on her lap.

Ten minutes into the movie, Elena's door burst open.

"What the hell?!" She yelled, quickly standing up and pulling a pistol she had hidden in between the couch cushions. She slackened her finger off the trigger when she recognized the red head she had it pointed at; but she didn't take her aim off him. He had just ruined her peaceful night off and there would be hell to pay.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Reno put his hands up and shrunk down against the wall. Behind him marched in Rude and Tseng, closing the door behind them. They brought with them a bizarre smell of charred clothing and burnt hair.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" She let her arms fall to her side at seeing Tseng. All three of them looked a little overcooked- as in Rude's eyebrows were completely gone and his glasses had a film of smoke on them, one side of Tseng's hair was shorter than the other and the bottom of his tie looked to be scorched, and Reno…well Reno's face was black, his jacket was gone, his white shirt had burn holes in it, and his hair had a certain 'blown back' look that wasn't normal.

"Why don't you ask Reno what happened?" Tseng spat at the red-now-turned-black head.

Elena raised an eyebrow as she turned to the blackened man. He straightened back up and let out an embarrassed cough. "Well, we were sent off on a mission to blow up this building. For some reason Rude thought it would be a good idea-"

"Don't blame this on me," Rude interjected.

Reno sighed, "I was put in charge of the bomb. As you can see," he motioned around to the other Turks, "all did not go well."

Elena shook her head, "Why am I not surprised? Did you at least manage to fulfill the mission?"

"No, not really. I mean, we left a pretty good hole in the side of the building, but it didn't collapse." Tseng sighed as he sat down in one of Elena's beige chairs. She bit back a scream wondering how she was going to get the ash and dust stains out. To her horror, Rude went and sat down in the other one.

"Hey, is this that popcorn I gave you?" Reno asked. While Elena was busy mentally screaming at the sitting Turks, she didn't see Reno make his way across the room and set his butt down on _her_ pillow. The pillow she uses to rest _her_ _head _on every night.

"Reno get off my pillow!" She swiftly lifted the gun back to his head. He didn't even flinch this time, but instead wiggled down a little deeper into it.

"I feel touched that you actually ate my gift," he smiled, throwing a handful into his mouth. Elena sighed and put the gun away, realizing that these guys were here to stay. She flopped down on the couch and snuggled the bowl in between her and Reno.

"You guys feel like watching a movie?" She asked, restarting it.

"What is it?" Tseng asked, casually playing with a singed piece of hair.

"The Devil Wears Prada."

"Oooh, that's my favorite!" Rude perked up. This earned him a strange look from the Turks, but Elena smiled at him.

"It's my favorite, too."

* * *

If you leave a review make it positive or constructive criticism. If you flame, I will make Sephiroth eat your babies.


End file.
